Recipe for Pleasure
by Anamichu
Summary: Sanji is in his room lost in thought, when he gets a surprise visitor in the middle of the night.


A thin trail of smoke rises from the end of the cigarette, held between Sanji's teeth. He sits at his desk late this evening. He had taken off his coat, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and black slacks adorning his lower half. He's not usually one to stay up after dark, but he had a recipe that he had came up with and he wanted to put it down on paper before he forgot. It was a matter of adding the finishing touches.

He tilts his head back, rubbing the scruff on his chin as he contemplates. His train of thought is disrupted by foot steps echoing from the hallway outside the room. He turns his head to the side, casting his vision from his single exposed eye to the door. "Hm?" He hums. Heels? Could this be..? He then hears knocks on the door, followed by that voice that he knew oh so well. It was the gentle voice of his dear Nami.

"Sanji-kun? Are you still awake?" The once narrow optics which held a somewhat dull expression, shifted to a beating heart. A wide, rather exaggerated smile, formed across his pale lips. "Nami-swaan! Yes I am, come right in", Sanji replies. As he speaks he stands from his chair, beginning to walk to the front door.

Nami opens the door, stumbling in towards the room. Her heels clicking against the hard wood floor, landing in the arms of Sanji with her face pushed to the lower chest of the male. She wore a blue bikini top, with jeans that ran low on her curved hips. She looks up, being supported by the male, with a light pink tint on her cheeks. Was she embarrassed? No she wasn't. She was intoxicated. She bet that she can out drink Zoro and came out successful. Of course, after sneaking a couple of Zoro's empty mugs to her side, taking credit for some of his drinks. None the less, she was drunk. Emitting a soft giggle. Sanji looks down, with a smile dressing his visage. He welcomed the female in his arms at any time.

She stands straight, staying with in Sanji's embrace. Her soft brown optics gazing into his for a moment before she speaks. "Sanji, you're missing out on all the fun. You should see Zoro, he's so drunk." She then then covers her mouth and closes her eyes as she laughs. Sanji's hands find their way to her bare lower back. His smile shifting to a smirk, thinking of that marimo making a fool of himself. He nods his head, to reply to his nakama. "Ah, I'll be right out. I'm just finishing up in here, Nami-san" He says.

Nami tilts her head some, having her wavy orange tresses follow the angle of her crania. She looks somewhat puzzled, unsure as to what he was doing. "Finish up in here, you say? What exactly are you doing?" She responds. Sanji breaks the embrace walking over to the desk. He sets his finger on the recipe, sliding it down the procedure he came up with. He sits down as he speaks, "I had an idea on what to cook tomorrow for dinner. It was something new, so I wanted to jot it down while it was still fresh in my memory."

Nami walks over to the desk as well, shifting her gaze to the list in which he wrote. She sets her round bottom on his lap, sitting as she reads to herself. Sanji freezes up in shock. Nami wasn't one to be so affectionate, he thought. Maybe she had finally realized he was her prince, and wanted him to save her from the single life, and take her hand to embark on the journey of love. A red tint flushed on Sanji's cheeks, flaring his nostrils as he giggles in a goofy manner.

Nami leans back on Sanji with the list on her hand. She skims through it, then drops the paper losing interest. She turns her head to Sanji, noticing his giggle and awkward behavior. An end of her lip tilts upwards in a smirk. She wanted to toy with him. She didn't mind if the male got a little extra affection. He was always such a gentleman to her and has saved her countless times. And.. it was easy. She raises her left arm, loosely wrapping it around his neck with her hand set on the back of his shoulder. The motion gently shifted her breast, jiggling softly within her exposed top. "Sanji-kun.. You look so cute today."

Sanji's jaw drops, causing the lit cigarette to fall from his lips, hitting the ground. He had never been so close to her for this long, not without getting punched that is. He sets his hand on her firm stomach. Her skin, it was so soft. Her scent, was addictive. He wouldn't expect anything less from the beautiful Nami. He replies after a moment of soaking in the situation, "Unfortunately, there are no words to describe the level of your beauty. I would call you beautiful, gorgeous even, but that would be an insult to your stunning appearance." She smiles, looking into his eyes. He was so charming. His words were usually ignored, because Sanji falls for any woman. But this time, his words were flattering. Maybe it took the act of her choosing to toy with him to notice. Maybe it was the alcohol impairing her judgment to make her think so. Whatever it was, Nami craved the Straw Hat's cook.

She slowly leans into him, while the male sits there, frozen. Is she actually attempting to kiss me? He thought. Watching her close her eyes was enough confirmation. He doesn't waste another second, meeting her halfway, to unite their set of lips. He was drawn to her like the attraction of magnets of opposite polarities. The feel of her soft lips sent a warm rush throughout his body. I'm dreaming, he thought. That has to be it, and if so, he wanted nothing to wake him up. He was in heaven, lost in the passion of their warm kiss. The kiss is softly broken by Nami, before they both slowly open their eyes.

He mumbles under his breathe, "Nami-san.." He always wanted to but never thought that they would actually kiss. It was more than he ever could have imagined, feeling an attraction for her like never before. Unfortunately, he could tell from the taste of her breath she was drunk. Though he desperately cared for this woman, and wanted her more than anything he could ever desire, he could not take advantage of her. Not in this state of mind.

Nami stands for a brief moment, turning around, and sitting on his lap again, this time facing him with her legs straddling his sides. Her arms are set around his neck, hooking her index fingers behind him. A soft look of vulnerability is given to the male, as if she was asking him to take her. Sanji has always dreamed about this day. He had replayed this scenario out in his head countless time, and planned out his moves. Though he sat there, flustered, having a look of confusion drawn upon his facade. Nami notices his expression, curiously asking, "What's wrong Sanji?"

The gaze of his optics shift away, as if he was ashamed. His lust and love for Nami was strong, but his will of chivalry was stronger. Or at least strong enough to resist him from instantly reacting. "Nami, how I wish I can have you at this very moment. But, I know you're drunk. And I refuse to take advantage of you in this state. If you still feel this way when you sober up, I will do anything I can to please your every desire." It was almost as hard to say this as it was to accept it for Sanji. The woman that he loves is throwing herself on top of him, and he's turning away. Nami's soft gaze shifts down some. She is more embarrassed than disappointed. She stands, beginning to walk to the door.

Nami begins to think to herself, maybe this is for the best. Maybe she shouldn't involve herself with other crew members. She grabs the door beginning to pull it open. When suddenly, a hand from behind her pushes it shut. Nami turns around to see Sanji, holding the door shut. His head angled down some, having blonde bangs conceal his optics. He slowly lifts his head, locking eye contact. Nami's back to the door, looking back at Sanji, somewhat confused. "S-Sanj-" She begins to speak but is cut off by Sanji's abrupt kiss. The kiss was forceful, yet filled with a raw passion. Nami was pinned to the door, with widened eyes. This definitely caught her off guard. A pleasurable tingle, pricked throughout her flesh, causing her eyes to slowly close. At this moment, she was his.

Sanji lifts her up by her thighs, while she wraps her legs around his waist. There tongues twirling in each others mouths, with a sense of desperation. Almost as if Sanji wasn't the only one who was craving the other. Nami rips opens Sanji's shirt, ripping two of the buttons off. His chest and abs were more detailed than Nami remembered. Her hands slowly running along the unexplored flesh.

Sanji carries Nami over to his bed, setting her down. The kiss is finally broken, as Sanji moves down her to her waist area. He unbuttons her jeans, then slowly pulling down her pants. Inch by inch of her toned thighs, slowly being exposed. Sanji was not in a rush, he wanted to enjoy every second of this moment. The anticipation was driving Nami nuts. She bit her lower lip, feeling her pussy tingle for him. Moisture from with in her lips, begin to seep through her red panties.

Sanji then grabs the outside waist line of the panties, pulling them down. The sweet scent of her moist pussy, lingered it's way into his nostrils, causing him to lose grip of all thought and control, now acting on pure instincts. It was almost like a pheromone to the male. A trail of kisses lead Sanji to her pussy. He licks his own lips, before leaning in. A moan is heard emitting it's way outside of the closed bedroom door, where Zoro stands. He was about to enter before her heard the commotion on the other side of the room. He smirks, shaking his head before he utters "Ero cook." Zoro unties his bandana from his right bicep, then tying it to the door knob to let others know not to disturb.


End file.
